For you
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Just a little something for a very special gal, but hopefully everyone enjoys it and perhaps a second chapter will be on the way, onwards!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Just a little something for someone special, hopefully you guys enjoy it too!**

He watched her undress, knowing that it was wrong but he just couldn't help himself, the moment he had seen this raw goddess of a woman, he was hooked. It all started in a bar of all places, he was between shows and decided that a drink wouldn't do any harm, so he called into the quaint little pub. He took a seat at the bar and scoured the women for his latest hook up, the girl in the bunny ears playing pool looked promising, that's when he saw her. That raw beauty that paused the breath in his throat and the pulse in his heart. He didn't know what was wrong with him, she was certainly older than the women he usually went for but something held him in his spot, his icy blue orbs burning on her as she bent down to take a shot. This goddess of a woman had some wrinkles on her face and some curves on her body but that only intruiged him even more. She seemed so in control and confident, he had always found confident women sexy. Not to be confused with arrogant women, the kind that knew they were beautiful and used it to get ahead and break some hearts, this woman didn't seem like that. If anything when their eyes met, she quickly glanced away, she seemed aware that she was twice his age, she was no fool, she was well aware that he would prefer the young lady in the pink bunny ears. Bunny girl nudged her and whispered something in her ear, the older woman smiled and nudged her back, a slight shade of red crossing her full cheeks. When their eyes met again, he gave her a small smile and a wink, that never failed to turn women into jello, for some reason she glared at him and went back to her game, the offence he had caused was now being taken out on the balls. He was going to go over and apologize until a rumble of a voice pulled him away, he looked to the voice and felt himself shake ever so slightly, he was big, not fat but built with a large frame that had been turned into muscle, he was no slouch in the size department, but this was bigger than he had come across.

"Don't take it personally Randy Orton, Fay can be short when it comes to men"

He didn't deny who he was, it was wasted breath he knew, what he wanted to know was more about this Fay, he looked her over again, loving everything he saw as she tried her hardest not to look at them.

He stuck his hand out "Randy"

"Michale" It was the first time that Randy had lost his hand inside another, usually his hand was the biggest but this Michale was something else.

"This Fay? Is she taken?"

Michale laughed, his large head being tossed back at the joke, "No, she isn't taken, but she's not lookin either, she says at her age men are a thing of the past, shame really. She's a nice woman who would give the shirt off her back if you needed it"

Randy liked the idea of taking Fay's shirt off her back, he could see a peek of cleavage, and either she had a really good bra or a really good plastic surgeon because he found that her breasts stayed where they were meant too. Perked up on her chest looking so delicious, he could almost taste the nipples on his tounge.

"What do you mean her age Michale?"

He gave him a look, wondering whether or not he should say, "How old do you think she is?"

Randy took the opportunity to look her over again, "Early forties?"

Michale laughed again "She's sixty-two, had five kids and still going strong"

Randy just peered at her, he was aware that she was older than he was, it was written on her face, but he had met several women in their sixties, and several more who had spat out more kids than Fay had, and they didn't look a thing like Fay, she was a class all in her own. He knew it would be nothing more than a one night thing, he would make sure she would know it too, but he knew he would enjoy it far more than he usually did. Now all he had to do was talk to her, he was about to make his move, until Michale grabbed onto his tattooed wrist, Randy had won a lot of barfights, but Michale was like King Kong going against a moth, he would be the moth.

"I wouldn't, she may be old but she can still swing a pool cue"

"What would you know about it big man?" Randy growled prising his hand from Michale's, he knew that a glass bottle to the head would put them down everytime, no matter the size. Instead Michale let him go, going back to his beer. That's when he thought he had the answer.

"Are you her husband?"

Michale didn't know whether to laugh or be grossed out, so he laughed "I'm her son, and the weirdo in the pink hat is her daughter"

"I heard that fat-man!"

"You were meant too Barbara"

Randy slid off his stool and went over to the women playing pool, his gaze attached to Fay. His tricks weren't working, usually they would be all over him but neither woman was eager to be near him. So he decided that the young girl would be first, he wins over the daughter, then the mother will follow, after all Mothers want their children to be happy.

"Hi Barbara, I'm Randy"

"You're an idiot is what you are" She laughed at him before turning back to her mother, "Come, we must get home, I've had enough of pool, people are being fat dicks" She glared at Michale who just laughed at his sister.

That was how he found himself following them home, in the growing the dark. They had walked Michale to a taxi stand, ushering him that he would be fine and so would they. Like he said, his mother could still swing. He made sure to stay behind them so they wouldn't notice him, Barbara seemed more drunk than her Mother, her floaty voice singing loudly from the rooftops, her mother tried shushing her, but she wouldn't be deterred.

"You should've of just banged him Mumsie, show him how a real woman does it, not like the whores back home"

"Sarah you're drunk"

Sarah just laughed, talk about stating the obvious. Sarah walked her up the long drive way, deciding not to go in the gate, they shared a few words before a another taxi pulled up, Sarah kissed her mother, yelling a goodbye to a Toby and Axel, he guessed more sons. Sarah skipped down the drive singing about the stars and their brightness.

Randy easily took the latch off the gate, his heart pounding in his chest about what exactly he was going to say or do, he didn't see the dogs coming, barking loudly and threatening to bite him, thats when he realised that this was the toby and axel Sarah was talking about.

"Hi Toby, Hi Axel, how are you doing buddies?" He got down and patted them as though they knew eachother, it confused them, they didn't know this man and yet he knew them so they must of known eachother. Randy huddled up in the darkest corner of the gate when a porch light came on, Fay had taken off her shoes and was now calling for the dogs, not seeing what they were barking at. Randy eased a sigh of relief as she went back inside. Taking slow steps he slid up the porch, intending to bang on the door. That was until he saw the window, and Fay behind the glass. Her bedroom light gave him all the views he needed, he watched as she un-slipped each button from it's hole. Olive skin came across his vision, her breasts sitting nicely in her colouful bra. She unclipped it still not knowing that he was there, perving like a horny teenager. He found that he was wrong about her breasts, she didn't need a plastic surgeon or a good bra, they stayed exactly where they were, he still couldn't believe that this woman was sixty plus, her breasts should be sagging and yet gravity hadn't touched them. His eyes slid down her curvy belly, a light scar on her flesh that he wanted to run his fingers over, it was her mound that caught him. Women these days were all shaven, this one seemed to enbraced her natural beauty. Thick curls of black hair rustled slightly as she pulled on some pjs, saddened that she was covering up her beauty. Fay brushed out her long brown hair, it was another reason he didn't guess her age, women in their sixties were meant to have grays, her mane was still long and thick and a deep shade of chocolate brown. They matched her eyes, at least thats what he thought until he looked up and found her face right up against the window. They had changed from a harmless brown to the darkest of ebony. Randy just stared at her as she glared back at him, only the whispers of wind could be heard as Randy stayed glued to his spot. Fay stepped back and slowly pulled up her shirt so he could see her fabulous titties again, the little nubs getting harder as she played with them, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. Randy could barely stand it, he needed to have her and have her now. But unless she let him in, he knew he would be stuck behind the glass watching her tease him. Fay untied the string on her pj bottoms, sliding down her legs until that glorious snatch came back into his view. Randy's breath was on the glass, Fay laughed at something, her fingers pointing at something that he couldn't see. When he finally checked what she was pointing at, he let that viperous grin eke onto his face. The solution had been right in front of him the whole time. With one motion, he could make the goddess giving him a strip show a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Joke of the day: How do you turn a beach whale into a badger? Don't update this story for a few weeks! I'm kiddin you special gal you, here is part two and hopefully you guys all enjoy! Onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 2**

Randy just stared at her, looking over every inch of the curvy brunette. It was like a dream, everything moving slowly as though time was getting ready to stop and never re-start.

"Do you always let strange men into your bedroom Fay?"

"Only the ones that perve through the window Randy" She smirked at him, trying to keep her beating heart from popping right from her chest cavity. Like many females she had dreamed of Randy Orton in her bedroom, but like many females she was stuck with only her fantasies, until now it seemed. Randy pulled her into his arms, needing to feel her soft skin before he woke up from this dream. He dipped his lips to hers, the pulse in her body throbbed against his making the blood run faster around his body. He had never had a kiss like this before, it was hard yet soft, demanding yet patient. The moment his tongue touched hers, a pulse of fire went through his spine. It was his new drug and he needed so much more to be satisfyed. Yet pushing to the next level wasn't an option right now, he wanted to savour every inch of Fay before he had to leave and get on with his busy life. Her hands gently touched his body, as though he would vanish if he noticed her touching him. Randy pulled her closer, her curves rubbing against him as she slowly lifted up his black shirt, those muscles that she dreamed of came into view. Fay pulled away from him, her lips running down his neck, nipping at the pulse daring it to run faster, any faster and he was sure the pulse would fly straight out of his body. Randy took off his shirt as her silky pouty lips ran down his chest, giving attention to every ab he had. Her hand rubbed his crotch, his hard cock pulsing against her touch. Fay said nothing and Randy gave no mention so she just went with it. It had been far too long since she had given a blowjob, she had missed it more than she realised. Her fingers easily unzipped his jeans, pushing away the dark denim until her prize was finally within her reach. Before Fay could dive on in, he shuffled away from her so he could get naked fully. The second he was naked, Fay grabbed on and pulled her thick prize back to her waiting mouth. Just looking at his hard dick got her juices running, her mouth practically watering at the sight of the precum oozing from the red tip. Randy let out a grunt as she slipped her tongue up and down the thick meat. His large hand gently pulling those brown locks from her face. Her dark eyes were shut in bliss as she finally took him fully inside that hot wet mouth. His legs started to quiver, there was a reason he liked older women, they simply had far more experience, plainly they knew how to suck a dick. If Fay kept going the way she was going, he would explode and the fun would be over for the evening. Every point of joy was being hit, she was even touching points he had no idea were even there. Her long tongue licked the underside sending a bolt straight through his body, her soft hand kneading his balls as though they were play-doh, not that he minded because it all felt so damn good. Before he lost himself to her mouth, he yanked himself away from her. She pouted at him playfully,

"I was enjoying that, I was hungry"

"So am I" Randy picked her up easily and tossed her on the bed, a giggle coming from her vocal chords. Randy wasted no time, he pounced on her and instantly spread her legs, his mouth diving between them. He ran his fingers through the thick hair, their softness surprising him. He pried them away from his prize, the pink of her engorged clit only got him hornier. He gave it a flick loving how her whole body jolted. She called his name softly, needing more of his touch and tongue. Randy gave it another flick, her body jolting every which way. He clamped his lips over the bud, trapping it with his tongue, a thick finger sliding inside her moist pussy. Fay raised her hips, needing more of his magical fingers. She could feel the orgasm coming at full speed ahead. Fay tried to stop it, but he was insistant that she cum. Randy kept flicking his tongue over her clit, fucking her with his fingers until the orgasm came yelling out of her. Randy didn't even give her time to process, he just kept going until the second orgasm slid around her body. The lights were flashing in front of her eyes, trying to keep up with his body but she knew that was a failed mission. Randy came up from her pussy, the wetness glinting on his chin, not that he cared, he would savour the taste of her for as long as possible. In a sudden burst of energy Fay grabbed him and let his back hit the matress, her leg slid over his hips, she needed to have his cock deep inside her. Fay stayed where she was for a moment, savouring the feeling of his thick cock lodged in her pussy. Fay rocked her hips, feeling that joy starting to slide around her body, his hands latched onto her hips, demanding a faster pace. Fay let him have his way, the hard fast pace more enjoyment than she had ever known. Together they moved, his cock slamming inside her pussy harder and harder. Her voice shouted almost every curse word in exsistance, it just felt so damn good. Randy managed to sit up, his cock still nudging her g-spot, his lips attached to her life nipple, pulling and biting as she came all over his cock. Randy felt himself let go, the pleasure almost too much for his system. For a moment they stayed where they were, locked in each others embrace. Randy looked at her deeply, knowing that this was different to every other one night stand. Yet how could it work, they were seperated by so many factors, it was hard to name them all. For the minute Randy was content just spending this night with her. Everything else could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fay couldn't breathe, the weight was crushing her chest with a force she had never known. For a sick moment she thought she was having another heart attack. She had all ready had two of those, she didn't need that again. Just when she thought she was going to die, the crushing stopped, then returned for a short moment, then stopped. Her eyes were barely open, but now that the air had returned to her lungs, she could manage to focus herself better. That crushing returned, followed by a soft calling of her name. For a moment she thought it was her daughter jumping on her like she used to when she was a child. Her daughter was really just a giant child, with a strength she didn't know she had. Her son's used to say that her daughter punched like a man making Fay feel sorry for the man that tried to attack Sarah.

"Fay" That deep voice called her name again making her attention fully focus, those deep blue eyes peering back at her as that crushing returned to her chest. That's when she realised what was happening, Randy was on top of her, sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Her breathing started to rasp again, not from crushing but from the orgasm that was slowly writhing up and down her body, it started at her toes then slid up her calves past her knees and to the hot centre of her fire conductiing pussy. Now that she was awake, Fay could put her limbs to good use, her fingers curling up his arms, nails digging into his tattooed skin. Fay moaned again, Randy slid out slowly then took his time slamming back in, he was enjoying the effect he was having on her body. Every inch of her responding to his movements, Randy thoroughly enjoyed having this effect on women, but seeing it on Fay drove him wilder than ever before. It was like a new drug and he needed much much more to be satisfyed. His lips dipped to her neck, teeth flicking the pulse as he slowed down his thrusts. He was close to blowing and he needed to slow down, her breasts rose to meet his chest. Fay however wasn't having any of that, her whole body needed his release, she needed to feel that hot release inside her body just like last night. Her legs locked around his lower back, trapping him inside and that familiar crushing on her chest. Fay didn't care, her own orgasm rumbled through her body until it was screeching out of her body. Randy gave another violent thrust, hot cum spraying her pussy like a facet. What surprised her was that he didn't roll off her or hurry to get off the bed. He kissed her softly, as though he was embracing a lover.

"Good morning to you too" Fay whispered hoping that the spell wouldn't be broken, she was waiting for her dream to suddenly end and she would be alone like always. Randy didn't vanish, instead he smiled at her letting her body breathe from his. He was well aware how big he was compared to her, he didn't want to her hurt her. Although having sex with her while she was asleep might be running a very thin line, luckily for him Fay didn't seem to mind, at least not according to her multiple orgasms.

"Good morning Fay"

"I thought you would be gone" Fay admitted hoping that he didn't get angry.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I just thought that a one night stand would usually end the morning after, or have the young ones changed the lingo on this old gal"

Randy let out a chuckle, "You're not old Fay"

"I'm not exactly a young lady"

Randy stroked a finger down her cheek, sure she had wrinkles, sure she had age on her, but something about her Randy liked. It was more than the sex although he enjoyed that part very much.

"No you're not but I like you anyway. Something about you I like and I want more"

Fay could hardly believe what she was hearing, in the silence she pinched herself with her long fingernails, the pinch jarring up and down her arm. This was real, and Randy was really saying those nice things in that delicious accent of his.

"Does that mean you're coming back?"

Randy looked at her, still wondering what words he should say to her, that's when he opened his mouth and Fay felt her heartbeat stop.

 **A/n I know I'm a tease for stoppin it there! And yes there will be another chapter tomorry for you, onwards we go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first thing that Sarah saw when she opened up the front gate to her mother's house was Randy Orton, sitting on the porch having a smoke. Like usual, Axel came to meet her halfway up the path, all excited and jumping around. Sarah stopped in her tracks and gave him some attention, his tail wagging happily like it always did when her soft hands ran along his back. Even Toby came down for a pat, his old legs barely keeping up with his excited mind. Sarah gave him some equal attention being careful of the old boy. Still Randy hadn't looked up from his phone, he didn't hear the gate open or wondered why the dogs were suddenly excited.

"I take it you had fun last night?"

It gave Sarah some satisfaction that he jumped a little, if there was one thing she liked doing it was scaring people, she used to do it to her mother but after the heart attacks she had stopped doing it. At least not on purpose.

"I did" Randy put his phone away and looked at Sarah properly, he hadn't reconized her at first, it was those pink ears on her head, now that he was looking properly he could see his friend. It had started so oddly that Sarah wasn't even sure it was real. She made a comment on _Facebook_ about his tattoos, he liked the comment and they started talking. Sarah of course couldn't believe it was the real Randy Orton, so she just played along with the imposter, hoping to trap him. Then the live show came and she instantly got tickets, she wanted to take her Mother but she had work so she settled for her sister-in-law, Michale's partner, Sam. They had a great night, but it was the after show that stuck with Sarah, she met some of the performers and for some reason that Sarah would never remember she got talking to Randy Orton. They even had a beer together, not that Sarah drank beer, still it was Randy Orton so she would suffer through it. She mentioned that her mother was a huge fan of his, he passed her along a signed picture and told her to bring her to the next show. Sarah mentioned the quaint pub they liked to visit, they enjoyed playing pool. Then the idea entered her head, she knew it was alot to ask especially from someone she didn't know or had a lot of time, but still the idea wouldn't leave and because of her no-filter mouth, the idea came tumbling out. Randy just stared at her shocked, from everything he had been asked, a fan asking him to sleep with their mother wasn't one of them. Sarah apologized and explained that she had no filter so all kinds of weird shit came out of her mouth, and alot of it was offensive. Yet Randy had begun to think about it, Sarah in her own right was a very pretty girl and if the saying was true about the apple not falling far from the tree, her mother would be twice as hot. No more was said about it and Sarah assumed that the matter was dropped, the last thing she needed was to make a very powerful enemy in Randy Orton. Although that would be kinda cool, your worst enemy being someone that everyone knows.

"Please tell me that you didn't break her, cause I swear if you broke her Randy"

"What exactly are you going to do Sarah?" He couldn't help but grin at her, Sarah just shrugged,

"I can't do alot admittedly but Mike will sit on you, he loves his mummy"

Randy laughed stubbing out his smoke, "I didn't break her Sarah-Barbara"

"You realise that's not my name right?"

"I'm aware"

Sarah pulled out her smokes and proceeded to roll one, "As long as she's not broken Randy"

"Who's broken?" Fay asked coming from her room, her fluffy purple dressing gown wrapped snugly around her body.

"I was just tellin Randy he better of not broken you, I need my mumsie" Sarah shot him an evil look, "I'm gonna make a coffee since I wasn't offered one, and you don't get one" Sarah poked her tongue out at Randy, before trailing inside with the dogs following her to the kicthen, the one thing they knew was kitchen meant food and Sarah would always give them scraps even though she wasn't meant too.

Fay took a seat by Randy, hoping that Sarah hadn't scared him too badly, Randy had promised to come back or at least try too, Fay jumped at the chance to have him in her life in any capacity, afterall at her age she may not get another chance at it, besides he was making her feel younger by the second, that nervous yet excited feeling gnawing her belly, itching to touch his beautiful body all over.

"I hope Sez didn't scare you, she can be full on"

"I heard that!"

"You were meant too" Randy shouted back, he turned to Fay and took her hand, loving how delicate they were, yet they were worn, the girl had clearly worked most of her life, he appreiciated that in a woman, one who knew their way around a workspace.

"I would like to come back if you'll have me"

Fay gently kissed his cheek, loving the raw scent he put out, "Of course but you may have to bring something back for Sarah"

"Like a momento?"

"I think Finn Balor would do it, or maybe Shane McMahon"

Randy laughed thinking that she was joking, instead he wrapped her arms around her body pulling her closer, soon he would have to go to the airport and return to his day job, but for right now he was just happy being there with Fay, he could only hope that she didn't react too badly with the little secret he was hiding. Or perhaps Sarah had all ready told her. He hoped not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fay paced the floor nervously, she knew that she was putting alot of pressure on herself to make this work with Randy, he had been away for almost two weeks, he hadn't called or texted or anything in that time and she thought that it was all just a sick joke at her expence, then he called and said he would be stopping in and would she like to get dinner with him. Fay tried not to sound so eager but she accepted right away, pinching her arm so hard it bled. Since the pain eked up and down her arm she knew it was real, or as her daughter would say for realsies. Now here she was pacing up and down her wooden floor feeling like a teenager going to their first dance. Fay hadn't been on a date in almost two decades. now here she was in her black jeans and flowery shirt feeling like she was sixteen. It didn't help that her son was brooding in the corner, giving her looks, she knew exactly what he was thinking, he didn't want to see her get hurt and Randy Orton paying her attention had to be a joke, her son didn't believe in fate or anything of the kind. He believed in fact, and Randy Orton going halfway across the world for a date had to be a prank. It was her daughter who fought the arguement and actually won, hence why he was brooding in the corner, at least he wasn't saying what her other son had said, that he would come along with his mother on the date just to make sure that she was ok. Now she was back to being nervous, what if she said something wrong? What if he realised that she was old? What if? What if? What if?

"Stop being nervous"

It was all well and good for Sarah to say, she wasn't the one going on a date with a very handsome man who was more than half her age. When the clock reached half past six she took a deep breath and made sure she had everything she needed, the plan was simple, meet him at the resturant down the street, have dinner and maybe catch a movie. Randy had offered to pick her up but she insisted on this way, she needed to take care of something before their date, Sarah had assured that all would be well and to go ahead. With each step down the wooden porch she gave herself a pep talk, she could do this, she had done much harder things than this, giving birth five times was harder, having an abusive husband was harder than this, her childhood was harder than this. Still this was the one thing that made her more than nervous, especially if Randy found out about the little secret she had been hiding. Fay said it made her a good mother but she knew Randy would say different, they all would.

Fay made it to _Cobb & Co_ a little after quarter too seven, her nerves still fighting in her stomach. By seven o'clock Randy still hadn't showed up, now she was starting to share her sons morbid outlook. Her heart deflating into a thousand peices as tears started to pool in her eyes.

 **A/N I know I'm terrible for leaving it there! Onwards to find out what happens! And twenty million star points to the person who can guess what Randy and Fay are hiding! Onwards!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Randy felt his heart beat heavily in his chest, he was late, he knew and he could only hope his curvy goddess was still waiting for him. He knew it was unlikely, Fay wouldn't wait around for him especially since by the time he had found the restaurant, it was going on half past seven. Then he saw her and his heart pounded harder, little tears slipped down her face, clearly she thought that she was on the end of some horrible joke. It was nothing of the kind, Randy was merely late and nothing more, besides it wasn't as though he knew this country. His friends said he was crazy for doing this, going halfway around the world for some woman, well it could only end badly, but Randy felt different, there was something about Fay that he just couldn't let go of, he had tried to tell himself to forget her, to move on and find someone who was a little more available, but no matter what the Viper told himself, he still found his fingers itching to call her, he longed to hold her again, it was nice to feel that familiar wanting, he thought he could do without it, without Fay but he wasting energy for trying and Randy believed in not wasting energy or time, despite being late of course. Just as his vision of beauty was about to give up he strode up to her, hoping that the woman wouldn't take a swing at him. Instead she looked up at him like _he_ had slapped _her_. Her dark eyes going darker from the little salty drops. Randy swiped them away with his thumb, Fay was far too pretty to be crying, and even though it was nothing more than accident, he hated that he had caused her pain.

"I didn't think you were coming" Fay said softly, trying to stop the tears, she had learnt how to be strong a long time ago, willing herself to struggle on and pretend that she was a superwoman, but one more rejection was just something the woman couldn't take, she had been rejected in all kinds of ways by all kinds of men, some she was thankful for but mostly she had just had her heart crushed, Randy Orton of course had always remained as a fantasy, someone that couldn't hurt her because there was no chance he could, but that had changed and now Fay believed that being hurt by Randy Orton was very possible.

"And leave the most beautiful woman in the world for someone else? I don't think so" Randy smiled at her, hoping that she wasn't going to suddenly change her mind as women were known to do. It wasn't being sexist, it was just fact, women changed their minds.

Much to his relief Fay smiled and slipped her hand into his, his blue orbs going darker when he saw the bandage on her arm, that sudden protectiveness swept him so suddenly that he got slightly dizzy, someone had hurt her! That wasn't acceptable to the Viper, something he would surely beat into whoever had hurt her.

Fay followed his gaze, knowing that she owed him no explaination but it was best if she gave him one, "I wanted to see if this was real and I wasn't developing dementia, I pinched myself and made myself bleed" "Not on purpose Randy" Fay quickly added noting the look on his face. Randy gave that devious smile, glad that no one had hurt her, but also glad for the view down her flowery shirt, the cleavage greeting him was well worth the long trip.

Over dinner the two got to know eachother, sharing stories and jokes, Fay couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed someone's company so much, Randy listened patiently as she went on about her children, her two favourite dogs and her job as a health care assistant, just as she listened enrapt as he told her all about wrestling for a new city every night, how much he adored his daughter and how even though the travelling was a bitch, it was worth it. He took her hand and said that she was well worth the travel and Fay felt the thrill sweep up her spine, shaking her skull and rattling down her arm. What she wanted to do was sneak under the table and fish out his cock, but Fay reminded herself that that wouldn't be the best course of action, she actually liked the restaurant and wanted to come back, not to mention she didn't want scare Randy away, she was aware that men liked sex, yet another fact but not all of them were sexually devious like Fay, she had learnt to slow down, sometimes men got just as shy as women.

Fay stiffled the giggles as much as she could, after dinner she had suggested seeing the new _Aqua-Man_ movie, Fay wasn't much of a fan but Randy was, and there was a hot actor in it so she would handle it, but as it turned out they didn't watch much of the movie. Randy captured her mouth in the darkness, a sweet forbidden taste washing over tastebuds as she tried to keep quiet. Yet another place she didn't want to get kicked out of. His soft lips and rough beard tickled her skin and she had to keep the giggles to herself, Fay despite being a bit older had actually never made out like a horny teenager in a movie theatre, nor had she ever been fingered in one which is where Randy's left hand was, he had skillfully unbuttoned her jeans and slipped his hand inside, pleased at the wetness he had found. As for her, she wasn't exactly innocent, her hand running up his shirt and down the front of his loose dress pants, his hard cock pulsating in her hand. Her thumb swept the tip of it, using his own pre-cum to her advantage, Randy was now the one who had to keep quiet, her silky hand running up and down his dick felt better than ever, it was a moment that he never wanted to end. It was now a race, the movie conclusion vs Fay's orgasm vs Randy's orgasm, each one trying for their own finish line without knowing of the other's presence. Fay let out another moan hoping that they didn't get caught, his fingers dancing over her lady bits like an expert, Fay shivered through another orgasm, Randy's lips on her's so she wouldn't scream the cinema down. Fay barely let herself breath, in an instant she was down in front of him, not caring if they were caught, she just wanted his dick lodged in her windpipe. Randy grasped the seat tightly, her hot wet mouth soon filling with hot cum, she just kept swallowing everything he had to give, not a single drop being spilt.

Randy had spent twenty minutes with Fay at her gate just kissing her lips, his hands feeling her curvy backside, the day after tomorrow would be his first experience at a New Zealand beach, for now he was just happy to hold her body, she wanted him to come in but Randy had insisted that he needed to sleep, and if he spent the night with her they wouldn't do much sleeping.

When Fay finally said goodbye to Randy, she literally skipped up the driveway with a new air of confidence, her body was starting to get harder to navigate with her age, it was fact but right now her body seemed to agree with her and allowed her to skip and dance her way up the front steps. Her blood ran cold when she saw the front door wide open, and her daughter's pale face trembling up at her, for a moment it was like she was ten years old again and she was caught doing something she wasn't meant too.

"It happpened again Mummy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once the shock had worn off, Fay was able to take control of the situation, her daughter once again covered in blood, it splashed down her cheeks and eked down her arms. Like she always did, she wrapped Sarah in a hug, her hand softly stroking her short hair, just like she had done when she was a child and she was sad. Fay whispered in her ear, telling her that she would be ok. Sarah had a history of cutting herself, every new wound would bring a new wound to Fay's heart, she had no idea how to help her daughter, everything she had tried hadn't worked, Fay could do nothing but listen and for a long while that was the only thing Sarah needed, her Mother to _listen_ and not just hear. Now Sarah had moved on from hurting herself, and went on to hurt others, Fay had no idea when Sarah passed that line from sweet child to cold blooded killer, all Fay knew was how to pick up the peices so Sarah wouldn't go to jail or the nut house. Sarah had tried to control her urges to hurt people but they never went away and now she was standing in her mother's house covered in blood, needing her mother to come home and help her like she always did. Everyone would have an opinion if they knew but to Fay, she was being a good mother, protecting her baby girl the only way she knew how.

"I tried Mumsie, I really did" Sarah trembled, her pale face seemed to get paler, once she had taken care of everything, she was back to not knowing what to do.

"Go and have a shower, I'll take care of it"

Her mis-leading brown eyes suddenly regained some light, "I hope I didn't ruin your date"

"Of course not, we had a great time, had dinner and went to the movies"

Sarah let out that smile, "Did you suck him off in the theatre?"

"Yes I did" Fay answered, her cheeks going red at the thought, she couldn't help but blush at the thought, hoping that she would get to do so again, all ready she was missing Randy and his penis.

"That's my girl!"

After her long shower, and Fay had cleaned up the blood, Sarah felt like herself again. She had tried to keep the urges under control but they always seemed to win. So she did what she always did, she had a cup of coffee and sat with her Mother and talked as though she didn't just murder someone. This time Fay talked about her date, every single detail feeling better about the end of the night. For now she would pretend that everything was normal. For now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Randy dug his toes into the golden sand, the heat rushing up his body. He quite liked the beach, it wasn't like the ones back home, for one thing it wasn't so crowded, easily he and Fay found a secluded area. After a swim and some very heated flirting, they lay on their beach towels soaking up the sun. Fay had chosen to wear shorts and a tshirt, hiding her curves but he could still pert pink nipples sticking from her shirt. He knew something was bothering her, he had asked but she had said it was nothing, Randy assumed it was his leaving. He had an idea but he was too afraid to ask, knowing that it would be far too much far too soon, but he couldn't help it, he knew that by the time the day had ended, he would ask her to come home with him. He could only hope she said yes. Randy was aware that he was asking alot but leaving without her just wasn't an option. Now he looked her over again, his cock getting harder under his shorts, his fingers reached out for her, needing to feel every curve under his grasp. Fay opened an eye, a smirk coming to her face, it had only been ten minutes since she had sucked him dry, now it seemed he wanted another round. He had told her the little secret he was hiding, it wasn't bad but it still made women run, especially when he started demanding. Randy was a highly sexual being, his need for sex was higher than most men, back in his younger days, he would go through at least five women a day, sometimes more. Real relationships failed after a few months because of his demands, Fay however seemed to be overjoyed at the news, she was more than willing to give into his demands, she didn't see why women wouldn't give Randy what he wanted. Fay sat up and took off her shirt, not caring that at any moment they could be seen, now that he had started she couldn't ignore him. Not that she would have. Randy smothered her back to the sand, his lips capturning her's in a rough kiss. Fay put her hands to good use, scraping her nails down his skin needing to store it all to memory. Randy had become like an animal possessed, not that Fay minded because it meant Randy was naked, and she happened to like Randy naked. He tore at her shorts like a savage, Fay helping as much as she could, her hands weren't as strong as his, so she didn't quite succeed at tearing his shorts off but that didn't matter, she had them down enough for his cock to slam inside her wet cunt. Sand went flying as the moans bounced around the dunes, all that mattered was his dick slamming inside her wet walls, the orgasm building fast and hard. It was a rapid session filled with lust and desire, Fay never wanted it to end but she was assured that this wasn't the last time so she let herself give into another red hot orgasm, sand and cum flying on her naked chest. For a moment Randy couldn't breathe, wondering how he got so lucky. He just rested on her body making sure that he didn't crush her. Gently his lips kissed her's, slower and far more intense but as always they were very much welcome. Looking at her now, he knew that one way or another he would be going home with her, even if he had to abduct her. Randy hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Randy listened patiently as Fay explained everything, the concern and tiredness exploding in her eyes, he knew that explaining that her daughter was a killer was something he was meant to react to in a bad way, but he couldn't, Fay was hurt enough and at the end of this dark tunnel Randy found that this was merely another way of getting what he wanted.

"I just ask that you at least give her time to run, please Randy before you turn her in just give her a headstart" Fay clasped her hands together, on one hand she wanted to keep Sarah out of jail but on the other, perhaps being caught was the best thing for her baby. Fay knew that she would be heartbroken at the thought of losing Sarah, but what about the other families, the ones where Sarah had taken their children, they needed closure too. Still the thought of losing Sarah wasn't pleasant, it hurt just as much to lose Randy but like always she would deal with it.

Randy took her hand, the eerie calm reaching his body in a way he never thought. A normal person would go straight to the police and turn them both in, but Randy had never been considered normal, so he held her close and told her his idea.

"I'm leaving tonight Fay, come with me"

She just stared at him in shock, she couldn't just up and leave, she had other things to think about.

"It's the best idea to get Sarah out of trouble, if she's in America they can't punish her, and you? Well I don't want to go home without you, I refuse"

Fay had no idea what to say, she knew what was best but at the end of it all, the instinct to protect her child at all costs come burning through, it was merely icing on the cake that she got to be with Randy.

That was how Fay found herself on the plane, all nervy and shaky, wondering if she had made the best choice. Randy gripped her hand lovingly, ignoring the fact that Sarah was kicking his seat. She was bored and that urge to kill was rising, so she settled for kicking his seat, Randy just let the girl be, if Sarah was happy, then Fay was happy, and if Fay was happy then it wouldn't take long until she made him happy. Her other children weren't exactly pleased about the change, but once they were told the whole story they were pretty much pushing her out the door, demanding that she call the moment she landed no matter the time of day.

"I'm nervous Randy, what if it doesn't work out?"

He stroked her hand "It will work out Fay, I promise"

It didn't send the nerves away but it helped slightly. At long last the plane landed and Fay had to accept the fact that she was about to start a whole new life, especially since Randy had suggested they get married, that gold band on her finger shone brightly reminding her that she wasn't just giving up things, she was gaining them too.

Fay stepped off the plane with Randy by her side, Sarah bounding down after them, singing at the top of her lungs. Fay smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around her body, squeezing so hard, Fay thought her lungs were going to pop. Her grip got tighter as the vision blurred in her eyes, Sarah shaking her, calling her name in that fluety voice. Randy did nothing, he hadn't noticed that Sarah was hurting her mother. Sarah kept shaking harder until she felt her eyeballs roll in her skull, for a sick moment Fay thought this was it, the moment where her baby killed her and put an end to all the happiness in her bones. Fay dropped to the ground, Sarah still shaking her calling her name, getting louder and louder until she was shouting in her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fay's eyes opened suddenly, the shaking still shattering through her body. Sarah and her pink ears leered over her, that smile on her face. Fay blinked several times as the realisation peaked through her, it had been a dream! All of it, nothing more than her imagination. Sarah wasn't a killer, she wasn't in the states with Randy and they weren't getting married.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked, she had been trying to wake her mother for a few moments, usually Fay woke easily, but it was like she was happier being in the dream world.

"Yeah" Fay said, she still wasn't sure how she felt about the dream, it was odd but then again what else did she expect?

"You're all pale"

"I'm fine, I had a dream"

"Ooh what kind of dream Mummy?" Sarah snuggled into the other side of her Mother's bed like she used too, she had stopped because her Mother's husband had taken over that spot, but since he was out of the bed, Sarah reclaimed her spot.

Fay told her what she could remember, meeting Randy in a bar, going to the beach, Sarah being a serial killer, which got her daughter laughing, and how she was marrying Randy Orton and living in the states with him.

"Wow that is the most messed up dream ever" Sarah said getting out of the bed again, "I'm gonna make a coffee, do you want one?"

"Sure, I'll feed the dogs while you do that"

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her "Dog"

"What?"

"You only have one dog Mum, Toby passed away last Xmas remember? Are you sure you're ok?"

Fay shook her head, she really couldn't remember her precious baby passing away, the more she blinked her eyes the more the fog in her brain melted away, of course Toby passed away! Fay looked down at her hand, that bright gold band shining on her finger, the sad passing of her dog was how she met her husband.

"I'm gonna get you a coffee stat, you need it" Sarah was still concerned but she had learnt to read the Mother-signs, so far her Mother was fine, all she could do was keep an eye on her.

"Is your hubby around?"

"I'm in the toilet!"

"I didn't need that image you dick!" Sarah shouted back making Fay scald her,

"Don't be talking to him like that"

Sarah muttered something but quickly made her beeline to the kitchen for coffee. Just as she opened the kitchen door, she banged straight into Roman Reigns, his face as pale as her mother's,

"Hey Roman, how are you feeling?"

"Better" He gave her a hug, Sarah wasn't a bad stepdaughter, he was greatful to her since she was the one that got talking to him at the vet that day, his own dog had to be put down which made him sadder. Sarah got talking to him and before he knew it, she was introducing her mother. The moment Roman looked at her, he knew that beating his cancer was going to happen because he wanted to be around to know the curvy beauty in front of him. Since that day they were never apart, Roman found some days his body was just worn out from all the fighting, but having Fay as his wife made him remember everything he was fighting for.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Roman asked lowly knowing the answer, Sarah was just as stubborn as her mother.

"No I haven't, I'm still mad at him"

Roman said nothing, he wanted to help but since he and his friend Dean Ambrose were in different countries, there was nothing he could do, except maybe wait for 'Red' to calm down, as Dean called her.

"Go and hug your wife, she had the Randy Orton dream again" Sarah chirped handing him two cups of hot coffee.

"I don't drink coffee remember"

"It's mine, and now I remembered why I don't like you, what kind of dick doesn't drink coffee?"

Roman ignored her and took the cups to the bedroom, Fay had fallen back to sleep as she waited for the coffee. Carefully Roman put the cups down and slid into bed beside his wife. Gently he moved her body to his, her head fitting nicely on his chest.

Fay sighed and let her body go back to the dreamland, Roman's scent washing over her and coating her in the warmest of embraces. She could lay like this forever knowing that when she woke up, Roman would still be with her because this wasn't a dream. This, she knew, was real.


End file.
